Batman (1989) - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Tim Burton's 1989 Batman film. * At the start of the film, two muggers are on a rooftop dividing their score and one of them mentions another petty crook named Johnny Gobs. Supposedly this crook was killed by Batman after being dropped off a building, though this story is possibly just hearsay among Gotham's criminal element. However, given that Tim Burton's incarnation of Batman does kill later on in the film, there may be some validity to the story. * One of Carl Grissom's goons is shot just as the police arrive at Axis Chemicals. * The Joker assassinates Vinnie Ricorso on the steps of City Hall. His henchmen then start firing wildly into the air to terrorize the crowds and at least one cop is killed by stray bullets. * On a news bulletin, it is announced that two supermodels - Amanda Keeler and Candy Walker - have died following what is initially described as an allergic reaction. In truth, they were victims of the Joker's designer poison Smylex which he had tainted numerous cosmetic and beauty products with. * On the same news bulletin, the anchorman announces three similar deaths to those of the supermodels a second before anchorwoman Becky Narita laughs herself to death while on the air. * Two unwilling participants appear on the Joker's pirate broadcast for his Smylex "commercial". One is already dead after the Joker had poisoned him while the other is still alive and tied up. While not shown on-screen, the Joker most likely would have killed the other hostage after his broadcast. * Following the Joker's broadcast, a newspaper headline reads that thirteen people have died after using Smylex-tainted cosmetics. * In another news bulletin, the anchorwoman reports six more deaths caused by Smylex. * The Joker attacks the Fluegelheim Museum and releases a nerve gas into the building. It is unclear whether or not the gas was lethal or if it just rendered the museum patrons unconscious. * Bruce has a flashback of the night his parents were murdered. It is revealed in this flashback that a younger Jack Napier was the man who had pulled the trigger and set Bruce on the path to becoming Batman. * Operating the Batmobile by remote, Batman bombs and destroys the Axis Chemical Plant. It is unknown how many of the Joker's men were killed in the bombing. * The Joker enacts his plan to bring Gotham to its knees by releasing Smylex gas on the crowds gathered for the city's bicentennial anniversary. As chaos erupts in the streets, at least two people are shown dying as one collapses in the street and another grinning victim falls dead across Alex Knox's car. The final death toll from this attack is unknown. * Three of the Joker's henchmen fall to their deaths when they lose their grip on the support ropes for the parade balloons. * Batman confronts several of the Joker's henchmen in the belfry of Gotham Cathedral. One of these thugs leaps down on Batman from above, but when he lands the floorboards give way and the thug presumably falls to his death. * Batman outright kills one of the Joker's thugs by slamming his head against the large brass bell and sending him falling from the belfry all the way down the bell tower. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Batman (1989)